Swapped
by RainbowPrincess
Summary: Lizzie's got a date with Ethan, but what happens when Miranda gets jealous and wants a date with Ethan herself?
1. I Wish

Standard Fanfic disclaimer applies.  
  
***Swapped***  
  
Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo sat in Lizzie's living room watching "Ever After" for about the hundredth time this month. At least that's what it felt like to Gordo.  
  
"Why do you girls insist on watching this movie all the time? It's just so...girly" Gordo said.  
  
"Gordo! We are girls!" Lizzie said.  
  
'Boy, do I know that. Too bad you don't notice I'm a guy.' Gordo thought.  
  
"No one's forcing you to watch this." Miranda said.  
  
"You know what, you're right. I've had enough of this for awhile. As much as I love you guys, and you know I do, I can only handle so much girl stuff. I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow." Gordo told them, getting up.  
  
"What about our sleepover?" Lizzie whined.  
  
"I'll take a rain check."  
  
"But we're supposed to be going to the mall tomorrow to pick out clothes for my date with Ethan tomorrow night!" Lizzie continued to whine at him.  
  
"It's ok, Liz, I'll be back early tomorrow to drive your highnesses to the mall." Gordo said, laughing. All three of them were sophomores, and 16, but Gordo was the only one with a car.  
  
"Thanks, Gordo!" They both squeaked, and threw their arms around him, just about knocking him over.  
  
"Girls!" Gordo huffed, secretly loving having Lizzie's arms around him. "Miranda, are we still on for the movie then tomorrow night?"  
  
"Hmm, movie with my best friend," Miranda pretended to ponder. "Actually I think my sock drawer needs rearranged."  
  
"Very funny." Gordo replied. He let himself out and let the girls get back to their movie.  
  
After the movie, the girls were both in tears.  
  
"That was beautiful!" Lizzie sobbed.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know why we do this though. We've seen this movie so many times, and we still cry!" Miranda said between tears.  
  
"Oh my God, I still can't believe I'm going on a date with Ethan Craft tomorrow! AH! Ethan Craft."  
  
"I still don't believe it either...you get a date with Ethan, and I get a trip to the foreign film series with Gordo. At least it's in Spanish, so I'll be able to understand most of it. Too bad I'll have to translate for Gordo." Miranda laughed.  
  
"Don't those things have subtitles?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Usually, but this one they're not doing it." Miranda told her.  
  
"I'm tired. I think it's time to go to bed."  
  
"I agree."  
  
The two girls head upstairs. Lizzie climbs into her bed and Miranda gets into her sleeping bag. Lizzie falls right asleep, but Miranda doesn't. She has trouble getting to sleep. She's thinking about Lizzie and Ethan. She's happy for Lizzie, but also jealous of her. She decides to go and sit on Lizzie's window seat for awhile.  
  
After staring for awhile at the sky, she decides it's time to go to bed. Just before she turns from the window, she sees a shooting star. She closed her eyes.  
  
"I wish I could go on a date with Ethan Craft." She whispered.  
  
She got into her sleeping bag, and this time fell asleep quickly.  
  
The next morning, light spilled into Lizzie's room. Lizzie awoke to find herself in a very uncomfortable position. 'What am I doing on the floor?'. She shrugged, figuring as clumsy as she was she must have fell onto the floor during the night.  
  
She sat up slowly and looked around. 'Ok, why am I in Miranda's sleeping bag?'. This was getting weirder and weirder. She got up to find Miranda. Glancing over at the bed, she noticed something and screamed.  
  
"What's happening?" Miranda said, waking up at Lizzie's scream. She looked over toward Lizzie's scream, and then screamed herself.  
  
"What's going on?" Lizzie said, only she didn't sound like herself. She ran over to the mirror. Two dark brown eyes that did not belong to her stared back at her. She ran her hands through dark brown hair. "How did this happen?"  
  
"I have no idea, I-" Miranda started, and then stopped, remembering last night. "I, um, made a wish last night. I was jealous that you got to go out with Ethan, and so I made I wish that I could go out with Ethan and...I guess this is what happened."  
  
"Miranda, what are we going to do? People are going to think we are crazy!" Lizzie said.  
  
"We defiantly can't tell anyone! No one would believe us anyway!" Miranda walked over to the mirror, and sure enough, light brown eyes and blonde hair greeted her.  
  
"Well, I guess you're going out with Ethan tonight then." Lizzie sighed, irritated.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Lizzie. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'll try and switch us back." Miranda said.  
  
"And how are you going to do that?"  
  
"Well, I made a wish on a shooting star last night, I guess I'll have to wish us back the same way."  
  
"A whole day as Miranda. I don't know if I can handle it. What are people going to say when I, um, you, can't stay on your feet and, um, you don't trip all day?"  
  
"Lizzie, it won't really be that bad. I mean we'll be fine. We know how to act like each other. We're practically twins anyway except-" Miranda stopped. "Uh oh."  
  
"Uh oh? UH OH? What's uh oh?" Lizzie demanded.  
  
"Lizzie, I'm going with Gordo to a Spanish film tonight. To translate. You don't know Spanish." Miranda replied, sitting down to take everything in.  
  
Just then they heard the doorbell ring and Gordo being greeted by Jo McGuire.  
  
"I guess it's too late to call in sick?" Lizzie asked, sheepishly.  
  
"Well, here we go, act, um Miranda-like" Miranda said.  
  
Gordo opened Lizzie's door.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: This takes place as if "Those Freaky McGuires" hasn't, so no one knows anything about body switching (obviously.). I was going to put this note at the beginning, but I didn't want to exactly give away the plot to anyone who didn't figure it out before it happened.  
  
I will always refer to the character by their name, regardless of whose body they are in.  
  
I'm not abandoning any of my other stories, I just got this idea and had to do it. I thought the other switching stories were cute, and they mostly play on the problems of being another age/gender...I figured, what if Lizzie and Miranda switched? Would anyone know the difference anyway? We'll find out... 


	2. Date?

"Hey, Lizzie!" Gordo greeted.  
  
"Hey!" Lizzie greeted back, and then quickly turned red, remembering that she was Miranda.  
  
"Oh, hey Miranda, I couldn't see you standing back there through this mess Lizzie calls her room." He answered.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair! My room-" Lizzie started, but then corrected herself, "I mean, HER room isn't that bad."  
  
"Miranda, are you feeling ok?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I'm feeling-" Miranda caught herself, as Lizzie had, "I mean, she feels fine, right Miranda?"  
  
"Uh, right, um, Lizzie." Lizzie chimed in. "Just fine."  
  
"Right...you two are weird." Gordo shook his head. He started towards the door. He stopped and looked back at the girl. "Are we going to the mall or not?"  
  
"Yeah, just go downstairs and mom will fix you some breakfast while we get ready." Lizzie said.  
  
"Miranda, since when do you call Mrs. McGuire 'mom'?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Never mind, Gordo, just go eat!" Miranda said.  
  
"Ok, I guess I can't argue with food. Just don't take too long!"  
  
Gordo left to go get some food and Lizzie and Miranda looked at each other.  
  
"Very smooth, Lizzie!" Miranda said.  
  
"You weren't much better." Lizzie shot back.  
  
"Ok, we have to get ready, let's just do this!"  
  
Lizzie started pulling clothes out of Miranda's bag. While they were best friends, their styles were completely different. Lizzie finally found a combination that suited her, but still fit Miranda's style. Miranda, on the other hand, was having less luck.  
  
"Lizzie, do you own ANYTHING that isn't pink?" She asked, irritated.  
  
"Hey, don't get attitude with me! You're the one that got us into this mess!" Lizzie spat back. "Here, have this." She tossed Miranda a blue peasant shirt with hip hugger khakis. She sat down at her vanity. She began to dig through her makeup. "Miranda, help, I have nothing that matches your skin tone!"  
  
Miranda sighed and grabbed her makeup bag. She did Lizzie's makeup and hair the way she would normally wear it. Then she sat down and Lizzie did her hair and makeup, the way that Lizzie would normally wear it.  
  
With one final glance Lizzie asked, "Ready?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
The two girls went downstairs to find Gordo. They found him devouring a huge plate of eggs. "Toof yho lond enouk" He said through a mouthful of eggs.  
  
"Eww. What did you say?" Lizzie asked.  
  
He swallowed. "Took you long enough."  
  
"It takes time to look this gorgeous." Miranda said.  
  
'You're perfect the way you are' Gordo thought. "Let's go!"  
  
They arrived at the mall and Lizzie and Miranda immediately took off for American Eagle. They began digging through the racks of clothes. Gordo followed casually behind. All of a sudden Gordo heard some words that made him freeze in his tracks. He heard Miranda's voice on the other side of the rack.  
  
"Hey, how about this for my date tonight?" Lizzie said to Miranda.  
  
'Date?' Gordo repeated silently to himself.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Hey, I hope it's pretty clear who is saying (and doing) what...I'm trying to keep it consistent.  
  
Let me know if this is confusing, or if it totally sucks... 


	3. A Gift

A/N: This chapter (and the rest of this story) is dedicated to I3itterSweet and SuicideKitten, who praised my feeble attempt at a PG rated story that's actually worth reading... Hmm, maybe I should go back to my R's. Anyway, on with the story:  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
Gordo wandered out of American Eagle and started to walk down the line of stores. He often left those two to go to Computer World or Videoland, or one of the other stores that he could actually stand in the mall, so he knew they would just find him later. He needed some time to think. Lost in thought, he wasn't watching where he was going, and he suddenly bumped right into someone.  
  
"Yo, Gord-on! What's up?" He heard. He slowly looked up. Of course it had to be the one person in the world he didn't want to see just then.  
  
"Hey, sorry about that Ethan." he apologized.  
  
"No worries! Whatcha doing here?" Ethan asked, smiling.  
  
"I got volunteered to drive Lizzie and Miranda to the mall today." Gordo replied, shaking his head.  
  
"Cool. Well, actually, I was kinda looking for you anyway. I called your house and your mom said you were here." Ethan said.  
  
Gordo's head snapped up to meet Ethan's expression. "You were looking for me? Why?"  
  
"Well, it's this whole date with Lizzie. I don't know how to act. I mean, I like her and all, but I don't really know her. Also, I wanted to get her something. A 'I don't really know you but I'd like to get to know you' gift. I thought you could help me pick one out." Ethan told him.  
  
"Wow. I guess I could help you..." Gordo said, sadly.  
  
"Cool! Let's go!" Ethan said, taking off into JC Penny. Ethan stopped at the jewelry counter. He looked into the glass cases. "How about a ring?"  
  
"No, I don't really think that that's a good idea." Gordo said, hating the thought of Ethan giving Lizzie a ring, even if it was only friendly.  
  
Gordo looked over at the rack of necklaces. He spotted one on a leather chain that had an orange pendant in the shape of a butterfly. It made him think of Miranda. If she thought it was a date, should he get her something too? He decided to get it. Either way, she was his friend, and he knew she would like it. He picked it up. He heard Ethan calling his name, so he looked up.  
  
"How about this?" Ethan said, holding up a silver necklace with a pink flower pendant.  
  
"She'd like that." Gordo hated to admit it, but that was a perfect gift for Lizzie.  
  
Both boys got in line to pay for their gifts. Ethan noticed the necklace in Gordo's hand. "Whoa, that's cool! Who's it for?"  
  
"It's for Miranda." Gordo sighed. Just then he had an idea, not one he liked, but he figured he didn't have any other options at this point. "Ethan, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure. Anything, man."  
  
"Ok, what do you really think of Miranda?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Dude, she's awesome. She's like, fun to be with and stuff, and she's hot. Dude, you're so lucky to have two hot girls around you all the time!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Gordo sighed again and debated whether to continue, but he figured he had nothing to lose. "Ethan, I've got a problem."  
  
"What's that, bro?"  
  
"Miranda and I were supposed to be going to a movie tonight. I didn't even think Miranda really wanted to go. I thought she was just going because it was in Spanish and she was going to translate for me. But today, I overheard her talking to Lizzie and she said something about her 'date' tonight. I don't know what to do. I like Miranda as my best friend, and I've never thought of her like that." Gordo told him.  
  
"That is a problem. Miranda's a cool chic though, maybe you should try and think of her like that. I know I would if I wasn't going out with Lizzie tonight."  
  
Ethan's statement brought several thoughts to Gordo's mind. First was how much he hated Ethan saying that he was 'going out' with Lizzie. Second, that it seemed Lizzie was just another girl that could be replaced by Miranda, or any other girl. The last thought was picturing what the girls would say if they heard this conversation. Luckily though, they had reached the register, so Gordo didn't have to respond.  
  
After they had paid for their purchases, Ethan headed for the exit, while Gordo went back out into the mall to find Lizzie and Miranda. He found them at the Gap, with Lizzie trying on a new skirt, while Miranda surveyed her and gave a thumbs up. Gordo stood back and took a good look at Miranda. He noticed that she was very pretty...something that he'd never noticed before. Maybe Ethan was right, maybe he should try to think of Miranda 'in that way'. 


End file.
